In Irony I Joined Him
by zander herris
Summary: She knew what what he did after lessons,she never told a soul, until her aching heart told her what to do. GaaMat.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

_I remember the day they told me he had been injured. It was in the fight with Konoha's shinning star Uzamaki Naruto. I remember watching his siblings carry him into the village, his head was bleeding and his siblings seemed to have an awkward expression on their faces. I remember his eyes, how can anyone stay conscience through three days of traveling back the village? It seemed impossible but some how…he did it. He's amazing._

_It hasn't been long since then, yet in such a short time everything has changed. My sensei is learning is learning to feel, and I am learning to feel for him._

"Did…I…do…better than the…last time…Sensei?" Matsuri asked trying to catch her breath from training. She pulled herself to her feet to wait for response.

"That's enough for today. Go home." His voice almost threatening. She nodded and turned to pick up her weapons.

"Um sensei?"

Rather than turning around his eyes drifted towards her. "What is it?"

"I know training is over but I was wondering if we could hang out or something, I mean we're the same age and it wouldn't be such a bad thing if we—"

Her sensei looked at her questioningly, "I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean" he hissed.

Despite the pain dwelling in her chest, she knew better.

Her head cocked slightly to watch her sensei leave the training area. He was almost in hurry. _It_ _must be one of those nights._ She knew what he did after lessons, but she never told a soul. While the village lived peacefully under an allusion that Gaara of the sand was okay, she knew the truth. And it was tearing her apart. It was nights like these that she wished her sensei actually was locked up somewhere, like the rumors she used to hear when she was young.

She sighed and put the rest of the weapons away. A sudden chill ran down her shine at the thought of what her sensei was going to do. It was these nights that the word 'sensei' didn't even suit him. Her heart hurt just to think him in such a way, but it was true, these nights, when her sensei would forget about all those who cared for him and go on a killing spree. On nights like these one thing always proved certain, she was in love with him. She could feel it her heart, soul, everywhere. If she didn't then she wouldn't have felt anything when he walked away.

She left the training fields and walked past the village temple towards the desert community. Prayers never did anything for her, and praying for him wouldn't stop the killings either. If he only knew how much she cared for him then maybe…

"Please….SPARE ME!" a voice screamed.

The first one of the night. She clenched her fists and turned towards the scream. The pain was beginning to be too much, knowing that her sensei was still acting like a monster, knowing that somebody close to him would just cover it up afterwards; it was like lying to the village, it was lying, to everyone. Not anymore. Not ever again.

Matsuri found herself standing in front of her blood covered sensei, he grinned back at her, daring her to try something.

"Sensei, I now what's going on, please stop…for the both of us!" she explained.

He continued to grin then licking the blood off his fingers. "I had a feeling you'd follow me. So tell me, how long have you known, and what are going to do about it?"

She swallowed hard, _what can I do about it?_

"Sensei…Gaara…I love you and if you continue this you really will become a monster…"

He stared at here, wide eyed; no one has ever told him such things. "So is that the best you can do? Is that the best show of your existence? Spewing lies?"

"I'm not lying! What do I have to do to prove that I—"

"Join me." he hissed.

She froze.

He grinned and walked away.

Matsuri fell to her knees a d watched him walk towards the village border. _Join him? Be like him. Be with him. So be it._

A puddle of blood formed in front of his feet. He smiled at his 'new' mate as she held a mangled corpse in her hands. They both looked at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily, from killing, and from arousal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHER NOTE: This is gruesome, insane, disgusting, and sick. So I'm warning you in advance. Oh and there will probably be another chapter or two after this to finish the story for good so bare with me. It's been awhile since I've thought about this story or anything 'dark' and my writing style has changed a bit so once again...bare with me.**

* * *

_Love is such an interesting emotion., It can people do crazy things like sing songs even though they can't sing or climb trees when they know they have no legs to climb with or tear out their humanity and plunge into darkness because they it would the one they love happy…the point is, love is sacrifice._

_That night was the greatest and most horrific nights of my life. That night I proclaimed my love to a monster and became one in the process. I have no regrets about any of my decisions. One should never be ashamed of doing something for someone they love. Gaara taught me that. He is an honorable man, a leader. I've grown to find love in everything he does, the way he crushes his slowly from the toes up, and when he grins excitedly thirsting for blood…it makes me feel that way too! _

Matsuri groaned and rolled over, her body bruised from rough sex. Her lover had already gotten out of bed. She had been awake for several hours but she didn't want to open her eyes, she was afraid that if she did she'll be in that nightmare she experienced years ago. That night when she confronted her sensei now lover. She didn't know why the experience plagued her dreams; after all she had no regrets of what she did that night.

That night she agreed to join her lover in his wicked ways, she had even killed to prove her loyalty to him, and not just once either. Her lover wasn't satisfied with just one quick death, so she joined him in a series of slow deaths that lasted until sunsets. When she came home that following morning she was drenched with blood…and she liked it.

Matsuri opened her eyes and laughed out loud. It had taken Gaara years to develop into what he is now, and it took her less than twenty four hours to become a full fledged monster. The thought of this made her feel superior to Gaara.

She stared at the ceiling and thought about the final moments before losing her sanity all together. How her heart fell swollen with guilt and sadness. How she had become part of the dark secret she'd with to get rid of. _Perhaps these dreams are just remnants of my conscience…. _

The twenty year old got out of bed, got dressed, and headed out to visit Gaara's siblings. Gaara had requested her presence at their house.

The people of the village looked at her differently now. They all tried their hardest to avoid her empty gaze and stay as far away form as possible. Matsuri found it incredibly amusing since they had no ideas what she'd become or what kinds of sick tortures she fantasizes about doing to them as she passes them on the street. The only people who knew were Kankuro and Temari. The villagers were only afraid of her because she was Gaara's girlfriend; a rather pathetic excuse to fear someone.

Matsuri strolled up the steps of the siblings house. There was a faint smell of smoke and meat coming from the house. _Smells great I wonder what's cooking! _She opened the front to find Gaara's sibling tied together on the living room floor. All the furniture in the oval shaped room had been removed, and all the frames on the shelves and walls had been removed also. All the remained in the room was a green rug that the siblings sat upon.

"Glad you can make it, sweetheart." He smiled.

Next to the rug lay a severed and burned arm, belonging to Kankuro. She smiled at her lover and walked towards him to give him a playful kiss on the cheek. Gaara grabbed her hips and lifted her up to kiss her on the lips. At the moment it was as if there were was no else in the room, it was as if nothing can be heard but the sounds of their breathing and Kankuro's screams of agony with fueled their lust even more.

Matsuri finally broke away from the kiss. "So what are you doing with these two?" She noticed that Gaara had a flamethrower in his hand.

He grinned. "I decided to mix things up, can't always use sand." He proceeded to aim the flames at Kankuro's leg. His brother screamed and chunks of black flesh fell revealing bone. Temari's eyes were swollen from crying and her voice already raspy from screaming. Matsuri pouting her lip mockingly as she watched his sisters stop struggling and wait to be burned alive by her brother.

Never in all the killing sprees she had attended with Gaara had she witnessed him do something like this. Normally, he would take pleasure in tearing them apart himself but now he was simply admiring the pain on their faces and taking pleasure from it. It intrigued her.

"I was saving her for you, my love." He smiled warmly. "I want you to cut her open and burn her from the inside." He continued.

I smiled and took out my kunai then walked over to Temari; her head was bowed as she was waiting for death. The sight of this disappointed Matsuri, she preferred her kills to surprised or at least lively. While Gaara was burning his brother and gouging out his eyes, Matsuri whispered into Temari's ear. Kankuro had stopped screaming a while ago so there was no need to shout.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Temari's eyes widened and tears of joys stream down her cheeks. "I knew you would never become a monster like him!"

Matsuri leaned over her as if to untie her wrists and thrust the Kunai into her back. She pushed the kunai through her ribs and went downwards so that Temari side opened up and a few organs hung out slightly. Gaara laughed loudly and aimed the flame thrower at his sister's side. Temari's screams got louder as the flames hit her exposed lungs. Matsuri watched quietly.

"You're good at this, my love." He walked over to Matsuri and handed her the flamethrower. He pressed himself against her and she felt something hard against her leg. Matsuri continued to stare at Temrari, remembering how she used to look up to her at one time. But now she had a sacrifice of their love.

"I'm tired of seeing that wretched face of hers. Burn her, sweetheart." Gaara was already kissing her neck so it was for to concentrate on aiming and firing the weapon but she managed to find a way.

"Anything for you." Matsuri replied.

"I love you." They said in unison. A few minutes later their clothes were on the floor and they were making love amongst the unidentifiable corpses.


End file.
